


The aftermath

by Rosemarie42



Category: Original Work
Genre: Behind the scene, F/M, Gen, Intrigue, Magic, Murder Mystery, Solving clues, TV Show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarie42/pseuds/Rosemarie42
Summary: What would you do if the person you most hated turned up to your birthday party, insults you at every turn and belittles you. What happens when a tv show plays a secret recording of a tape conversation of her with a friend admitting she tried to have an affair with you and at least five people in the room with you, while you’re all sitting at your dining table eating breakfast.





	The aftermath

Drew Thomas walked into his living room and turn the tv on, he then heads for the kitchen and starts pulling pots and pans out of the cupboard. He opens the fridge and takes out bacon, sausages, eggs, tomatoes, mushroom and vegetarian sausages. He gets to work making breakfast he had a lot of food to make, the day before he threw a party for his birthday and some of his co-stars from the tv show he worked on stayed over. He had a eight bedroom house in Kensington in London . The party was loud and went on till the early hours of the morning he had it catered he could afford it. He made a lot of money and thou the public didn’t know it he was from a rich family so was his wife. He open the packets of meats and foil several different trays and layers bacon on one, sausages on another. He put a tray of cut tomatoes sprinkled with sea salted to the side before adding the tray of veggie sausages to the oven. When all four of his ovens were full. He started on setting the table, grateful that the caterers cleaned up everything the day before. He stops when he hears the tv host say they had an exclusive to share with the world. “Let me guess some celebrity as got married, had Botox or is sleeping with his nanny”. He rolls his eyes tv was now classing reality people as celebrities. It’s like the real celebrities are guarding their privacy and suing for every little thing. So tv producers now decides it doesn’t matter what a fame whore would do on tv to get famous. As long as they were willing to humiliate themselves for a fee. They would use them to get ratings and get advertising revenues.

He’s turning the sausages when his former co star Sarah Brown walks in a tall redhead who only got the job because her daddy use to be very famous and was still considered a celebrity although he only did tv work, he straightens up. “Morning Drew, lovely breakfast I’ll take a poach egg. Five minutes ok, I want it in five minutes. If this was daddy’s house the maid would have it ready by now”. 

Drew ignores her and continues doing what he’s doing, he and his co-stars hated her with a passion. She didn’t know how to have a conversation without name dropping a celebrity. When he worked with her it was her first job in five years. She really couldn’t act she was so bad when she was doing emotional scenes the director would film her everywhere but face on, if it could be helped. She looked constipated in emotional scenes. He requested he had no scenes with her. Unfortunately her last week on the show it was necessary. When she first came on he and his partner on the show kept having scenes with her and she was not prepared with her lines and missed up a lot. She got better and some of the acting did improve he though but an amateur was better than her on a good day. Soon the food was ready and he made fried, scrambled, and poached eggs and everyone filed into the dining room. He switches off the stove and carries the serving bowels in with the food. He sits and turns on the tv in the room. He puts a bit of everything on his plate including the veggie sausage and pours a glass of orange juice for himself. “Drew this is delicious thank you for making it, you should have waited till we were up. We would have helped you know”. Drew looks at his co-worker Alex. “It’s no problem you know I like to cook”. 

“We’re all cleaning up the kitchen after we eat, I won’t take no for an answer”. Drew looks at the blonde hair, five foot six packet of firecrackers he calls his sister from another mother. “I won’t say anything but thank you”.

“Alex turns to Sarah “I don’t have to ask if you helped with breakfast even though you were up early, I already know the answer is no. You’re washing and cleaning up like the rest of us after breakfast”. Sarah rolls her eyes “If he’s going to pretend to be lord of the manor in someone else’s house he should have a butler or something as well. What am I saying he can’t afford one on his six figure salary a year”(Even though Drew was English he worked in America getting six figures per episode for his “1 rated prime time tv show). Everyone put their cutlery down and stares open mouth at her. She just continued eating. The truth was Drew didn’t need the money he worked for the love of the craft and the house he was standing in was brought and payed for in cash all three point six million of it. Drew and his family were rich the kind of rich that makes the Sunday times rich list, where money was in offshore accounts and he had properties all over the world. Sarah didn’t know that because while some people knew they made sure she didn’t. She was word barely a million dollars and her daddy dearest she loves to name drop was only worth five million dollars for doing thirty years work in the business.

“Sarah after today you’re never to set foot in this house again. Barry you bought her into my home without permission and I was too polite to toss her out but the same goes for you. Barry a round short man with glasses in his early forties looks apologetically at Drew. “I hope this doesn’t effect our working relationship I know she can be a bit much but she just insisted on coming”.

“You should have put your foot down and say no or asked me”.

Sarah sing songs her words “It’s not even your house, I know you can’t afford it, I’m richer than you heck even Barry here is richer than you I saw your salary all of your salaries in fact”. She begins to laugh.

Alex who takes the tv remote from Drew turns the tv up. “I’m on tv”, cries Sarah in joy. Drew remembered hearing about a world exclusive before but he knew she hadn’t worked in months, and no one was looking to hire her so he couldn’t see how she would be a world exclusive. He watches the tv with his friends and Sarah and Barry.

“This is so juicy what you’re about to hear is tv gold, I’m already salivating”, says the tv presenter.

A tape recording plays and Sarah’s voice is heard. “Can you do too much blow, this cocaine is the best ever”. A female laugh could be heard on the tape. “Jenny I need a job these days a lot of the casting agents and directors and producers don’t want me sleeping with them anymore in case I sue for harassment later. Without my ability to open my legs how am I going to get work”. “What about theatre”, ask Jenny. “Have you seen the Calabria of amazing actress working there right now hell even Hollywood stars are coming over to work in the London theatre scene”. 

”So can I ask you something?”.

“Sure Jen”.

“You know when you where in that show and most of the audience hated you, why did they keep writing you like that?”

“I was sleeping with the producer, he wanted me to be the star of the show and people root for the underdog”.

“Is that why you were always in scenes with the female or male lead of the show”.

“He was hoping their popularity would rub off on me, that’s why they had me have a baby with the male lead and he cheated on the female lead with me.”

“So how many jobs have you gotten by sleeping your way into?”

“ All of them and I used daddy’s connections as well”.

“This guy you’re currently sleeping with Barry he’s not the best looking guy what’s in it for you, is it love?”.

Sarah could be heard laughing “Love that fat fuck. I’m hoping since the old producer of the show is forbidden from hiring me on his new show. Barry can get me my job back at the show he has a good in with the new producers. I have slept with a lot of the backstage people on that show. 

I even tried it on with all six of the main cast but they turned me down I know Barry signed a new contract to be a regular on the show and it got picked up for three more seasons”, snorting could be heard throughout the tape. 

Everyone turns and looks at Sarah who’s eating she looks up from her food “What?”.


End file.
